Más fuerte que la oscuridad
by London-R
Summary: Actualizado! Harry Potter ha pasado de ser la esperanza del mundo mágico, a ser la más grande amenaza. Pudo deshacerse de su bondad, de su inocencia... de todo, menos de su amor por ella. AU, DarkHarry. HG.
1. Introducción

Disclaimer: Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro. Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K.Rowling.

* * *

_**Más fuerte que la oscuridad **_

_Por London-R._

_Introducción_

El mundo mágico había sido testigo de muchos cambios en los últimos años. Vida, muerte, luz, oscuridad, esperanza, traición.

Traición.

Si había que nombrar un ser vil, despiadado y sobre todo _traidor, _ése era Harry Potter.

Sin duda, el hecho de que el famoso 'Elegido' para derrotar a Lord Voldemort terminara jugando para la misma oscuridad, había sido el cambio más drástico, el golpe más duro y la desilusión más grande que la comunidad mágica hubiera sufrido. Podían llorar cientos de pérdidas y desgracias, nombrar miles de hechos conmovedores... pero nada, _nada _que se compare a la traición del propio Niño que Vivió.

Había sido en su último año en Hogwarts donde la realidad lo había golpeado en la cara. Desde el comienzo del año, una ira inconciente había comenzado a crecer en su interior, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y amenazaba con salir de la peor manera. Su mundo se había derrumbado al darse cuenta de que todos lo habían utilizado, desde el mismísimo día en que nació, como un objeto; un arma, la única esperanza del mundo mágico de acabar con Lord Voldemort. Sentía que a nadie le importaba nada más que mandarlo a la batalla, a cumplir con el deber moral que le habían impuesto tan injustamente desde que se encontraba en el vientre materno, algo que él no había elegido, algo de lo que estaba hastiado... algo que -según todo el mundo- debía cumplir, aunque le costara la vida. Entendió perfectamente que a lo largo de todos sus años en Hogwarts, ninguno de sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort habían sido causados por el destino mismo. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido estratégicamente planeados por el -ahora fallecido- profesor Dumbledore y los suyos.

Estos pensamientos rondaron por su mente durante mucho tiempo, y aunque trataba de apaciguarlos, cada vez tenía menos éxito. Y fue un día a mitad de su séptimo año, cuando pasó. La directora McGonagall le informó que se acercaba el día de la batalla final, donde él debía ir a pelear junto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix e intentar por fin terminar con la dictadura del horror de Voldemort. Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente no pudo controlar la ira que secretamente lo invadía, no pudo callar más. Todo el amor que había sentido alguna vez por el difunto director, por Lupin, por el Sr. y la Sra Weasley, por sus amigos... todo, se convirtió en un inmenso odio. En deseos de venganza por haber sido utilizado a favor de ellos durante tantos años, por darse cuenta que nunca lo amaron por él mismo sino por la empresa que debía llevar a cabo, por tantas cosas que tenía en su interior y quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas hacía tiempo ya... se sentía tan enojado, dolido y frustrado, deseaba acabar con todo y con todos a su paso... fue entonces cuando, sin siquiera contarle a sus dos mejores amigos, partió de allí para enfrentar a su Némesis, pero no de la forma en que todos hubieran esperado.

Sí. Definitivamente, esa fue la mejor venganza que hubiera podido ocurrírsele jamás. Hacer completamente lo opuesto a lo que se esperaba de él, algo que _nadie, nunca _hubiera podido imaginar: Unirse al Señor Oscuro. Este no dejó pasar la oportunidad de tener en sus filas al Niño que Vivió, y por fundadas razones. Contrariamente a lo que la mayoría pensaba, Voldemort adoptó a Harry como un aprendiz. Hubiera podido matarlo y conseguir lo que tanto tiempo había anhelado, por supuesto. Pero esa noche, cuando Harry llego a la fortaleza escoltado por Mortifagos de los cuales no había siquiera intentado huir; se dio cuenta del odio, la cólera, todo con lo que Harry cargaba... y decidió usarlo a su favor. Después de todo, si lo mataba, la comunidad mágica hubiera lamentado la traición por un corto período de tiempo, para luego olvidarlo. En cambio, si lo sumaba a sus filas, si lo convertía en un asesino a sangre fría al igual que él... sería un golpe mucho más grande, un golpe maestro. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Y la reacción fue la que tanto Voldemort como Harry esperaban.

La gente desesperó y pensó que la época oscura nunca acabaría. Hogwarts tuvo que cerrar sus puertas por tiempo indeterminado, y para conseguir sus diplomas los alumnos debían estudiar con magos tutores y rendir sus MHB, EXTASIS y exámenes integradores de forma libre en el Ministerio mismo, algo que muy pocos podían concretar.

Un año después del suceso, el ejército de Voldemort ya había crecido y se había expandido, al igual que su fuerza. Pese a esto, la Orden del Fénix también creció, sumando como integrantes a muchos de los ahora ex alumnos de Hogwarts, entre los cuales había varios de los viejos integrantes del ED, incluidos Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, todo era más difícil sin Dumbledore para dirigirlos, por lo que de todos modos, estaban en desventaja.

Otro factor debilitante eran los sentimientos de algunos miembros de la Orden hacia Harry. Hermione no lograba superar la etapa de la negación. El tiempo pasaba, y ella seguía sin poder asimilar lo ocurrido. Su magia se había debilitado a causa de su depresión, lo que había hecho que nunca pudiera cumplir su ambición de llegar a Auror. Sentía que sólo podía refugiarse en Ron. Por otra parte, él era quizá la persona que más traicionada se había sentido con la decisión de Harry. Decía odiarlo, aunque sus sentimientos no eran otra cosa que profundo dolor y decepción. Otro defraudado era Remus Lupin, quien trataba de mantener la compostura y permanecer lo más animado posible para contener a todos los demás, aunque en el fondo se sintiera terriblemente triste y shockeado, al igual que Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Y por último, Ginny.

Ginny.

Harry se había entregado a Voldemort sin decirle palabra, al igual que a sus amigos. Pero ella no era su amiga, sino su novia. Su niña, su amor.

Se había resignado a su cambio, a que él la hubiese dejado, a que la hubiese traicionado al igual que lo había hecho con todos. Ella también formaba parte de la Orden, y no debía mostrar ningún tipo de flaqueza. Era conciente de que se encontraban en distintos bandos. Harry había cambiado y ella lo había asumido. No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos... si lo encontraba, debía hacer lo que cualquier otro miembro de la Orden: Entregarlo, vivo o muerto.

Por supuesto, ésta era sólo la imagen que Ginny mostraba frente a todos. Pero la verdad era otra, de la cual sólo tenía conocimiento Luna Lovegood; un hecho que convivía con ella día a día en su subconsciente, que renacía en medio de su pecho por las noches, en el cálido refugio de su cama bajo sus sábanas. Lloraba lágrimas amargas y silenciosas y se acurrucaba en un abrazo a sí misma, mientras sentía cómo se le partía el corazón, siempre con la misma intensidad que el día en que Harry los traicionó. Clavaba con fuerza sus uñas en sus brazos y trataba de no gritar, de no desesperarse... de no odiarse tanto por seguir amándolo como el primer día y más, preguntándose por qué él había dejado de amarla, por qué los había dejado, por qué _la _había dejado...

De todas formas, Ginny no estaba sola. Draco Malfoy, cinco meses luego de que Snape huyera con él a finales de sexto curso, había escapado inexplicablemente de los Mortífagos y vuelto totalmente arrepentido. Al no haber asesinado él mismo a Dumbledore y haber ayudado a Voldemort sólo por estar bajo amenaza de muerte él y su familia, fue absuelto de inmediato con la única condición de aportar para la causa de la Orden del Fénix. No era parte de ésta, pero solía cumplir algunos favores que se le pedían de vez en cuando. A cambio, la Orden le proporcionaba seguridad. Algunos creían que el hecho de que Draco no hubiera sido condenado había tenido que ver con el pase de Harry hacia el bando de Voldemort. Nada más alejado de la realidad, ya que aunque Harry maldijo por lo bajo cuando esto pasó, su amor por Dumbledore ya había menguado notoriamente, para poco después dar paso al odio.

Así fue que, luego de que _el gran traidor _se uniera a Voldemort, Draco y Ginny comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos. Hermione y Ron creían que Ginny lo hacía albergando esperanzas de que Harry se enterase, y en un infantil ataque de celos, volviese arrepentido; en todos los sentidos en los que una persona pudiera arrepentirse de algo. Pero esto no era así. Ginny realmente había empezado a apreciar a Draco, a entender el por qué de sus acciones y, básicamente, a entenderlo a él como persona. Había encontrado a alguien más que la escuchara, que no fuera Luna, aunque a él no le contara todo. Y sabía que él se daba cuenta de eso.

En lo que a Draco respectaba, decir que sentía aprecio por Ginny, era quedarse muy corto. Y aunque Ginny lo quería, no lo hacía de la forma en que él deseaba que lo quiera.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y gracias a la tutoría de Voldemort, Harry se hacía cada vez más poderoso y más fiel a éste. Había aprendido Artes Oscuras y las manejaba como si siempre lo hubiese hecho. Había aprendido a matar y a torturar cruelmente, y con el tiempo hasta comenzó a disfrutarlo. Voldemort se sentía cada vez más complacido, y llegó a confiar plenamente en él como para nombrarlo su _hijo _frente a todos los Mortífagos, anunciando que sería Harry quien seguiría el legado de terror empezado por él mismo. Voldemort no planeaba morir, por supuesto. De hecho, era de público conocimiento que anhelaba la inmortalidad. Pero aun así, le complacía saber que contaba con alguien que seguiría sus pasos y cuando llegara el día en que se encontraran en la cúspide del poder, podría continuar el trabajo sucio mientras él gozara por fin del poder absoluto y los placeres de la vida.

Todo lo que Harry había amado alguna vez era lo que ahora le generaba el odio que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con su venganza. Se había convertido en alguien vil, con ambiciones de poder, perverso, terriblemente cruel, sin una pizca de inocencia... y por sobre todo, temido. Físicamente, decir que era todo lo que cualquier chica hubiera deseado, era decir poco. Pero su interior se había ennegrecido tanto como el mismo Señor Oscuro.

Harry Potter era temido y respetado. Responsable de la mutilación y la muerte de mucha gente importante. Gozaba de la simpatía del mismísimo Voldemort... pero había algo que hacía su perfecta vida, imperfecta. Tenía una sola debilidad.

Ginny.

La había dejado, sin más explicaciones. El lo sabía muy bien. La recordaba todos los días de su vida, muy en contra de su voluntad. Cuando esto pasaba, Harry se violentaba y usualmente tenía que cometer alguna atrocidad que la sacara de su mente. Torturar. Matar. O simplemente acostarse con alguien. La verdad es que podía tener a quien quisiera.

Ese era el problema. El la amaba. Todavía la amaba. Y al igual que ella, se odiaba por eso.

Estar con otra persona, solamente le hacía recordarla más, recordar todo lo que sólo ella podía darle, y todo lo que nunca más iba a poder tener. Recordar que, por más poder y respeto que tuviera; sería imperfecto e infeliz de por vida. Recordar sus tiernos ojos, su larga y hermosa cabellera y su piel de seda; los cuales nunca más iba a poder contemplar de la misma forma que antes... pero aun así, lo hacía. Se acostaba con quien le venía en ganas. Era su forma de flagelarse, su desquite. Su lado sadomasoquista. Debía tener a otras mujeres, dominarlas a su gusto. Tenerlas sólo cuando él quisiera. Sentirse miserable y poderoso al mismo tiempo. Lastimar y, en secreto, lastimarse a sí mismo.

Harry y Ginny no había vuelto a verse desde que él se había ido. De hecho, Harry no formaba parte de muchas de las batallas entre Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ya que generalmente las batallas no eran otra cosa que una pantalla para ocultar algo mucho más grande. Y a lo grande es a lo que Harry se dedicaba.

Por otra parte, la Orden no aprobaba que Ginny peleara cuerpo a cuerpo. Desconocían -todos, excepto Luna- que sus sentimientos hacia Harry no habían hecho otra cosa que crecer, pero temían de lo que éste pudiera hacerle. Ginny, sin embargo, peleaba todas las batallas que podía bajo el rostro de Anette LeBonne, una vieja amiga de Luna que contribuía sólo en los enfrentamientos. De hecho, esta persona existía, era hija de una pareja de franceses amigos de la familia Lovegood. Y Anette, gentilmente dejaba que Ginny usara poción multijugos para ir a las batallas con su apariencia. La historia de por qué Anette sólo aparecía en esos casos era rara pero convincente, y al menos hasta el momento, nadie había sospechado que ella y Ginny, en ocasiones, fueran la misma persona.

Aun así, la ex pareja nunca había vuelto a verse frente a frente desde el séptimo año de Harry. Pero el amor perduraba, muy a su pesar. Y el tiempo pasaba de esa manera. Y Ginny sobrevivía, día a día, en su agonía enmascarada bajo un rostro inmutable. Y Harry se volvía más fuerte y sanguinario, y cometía más atrocidades. Y ninguno imaginó que volverían a tenerse frente a frente, ni de todo lo que seguiría a eso, cuatro años después.

_Fin de la introducción._

* * *

Hola! Este es el primer largefic que publico, pero no el primero que escribo.

Esta sólo fue la introducción, para que entiendan bien cómo empezó todo. Si bien es post HBP, tengan en cuenta que eliminé los Horcruxes, en esta historia no existirán.

En el próximo y primer capítulo ya aparecerán los personajes, espérenlo dentro de poco!

Que lo disfruten!

_London-R._

PD, los reviews hacen que me sienta felíz e inspirada ;)


	2. Capítulo 1, El ataque inesperado

Disclaimer: Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro. Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K.Rowling.

* * *

_**Más fuerte que la oscuridad **_

_Por London-R._

_Capítulo 1 – El ataque inesperado_

Ginny despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Se había vestido y peinado su larga cabellera roja en tan sólo unos minutos, para luego bajar a desayunar junto a su familia. Para su sorpresa, su desayuno favorito (té y muffins con fresas) estaba ya servido y la aguardaban sobre la mesa. Esto era mucho decir, ya que algo tan simple como un rico desayuno era una de las pocas alegrías de las que Ginny podía disfrutar en esos tiempos.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Luna, Hermione y Ron; realizando trabajos de investigación de bajo riesgo y procurando nuevos lugares donde realizar las reuniones de la Orden, la cual hacía años ya que había adoptado la modalidad de Cuarteles Rotativos, para llamar la menor atención posible.

Tanto sus amigos como su familia eran miembros de la Orden y luchaban en los enfrentamientos contra los Mortífagos. Todos, excepto ella. Era una excelente bruja; y habiendo terminado el colegio con las calificaciones ideales para convertirse en Auror, estaba completamente calificada para pelear, igual o más que el resto de los miembros. Pero no lo hacía.

Siempre la habían sobreprotegido, hacía años que lo hacían: el hecho de que Ginny fuese la ex novia de Harry Potter era todo lo que la Orden y por sobre todo, su familia, necesitaban para justificar su decisión de no dejar que interviniera en ese sentido. Sin bien eran concientes de que todo el mundo se encontraba en peligro en esa época, parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo en que Ginny tenía más probabilidades que los demás de ser lastimada, o incluso algo peor.

La chica sentía impotencia al no poder participar activamente en las batallas, pero aunque era lo bastante grande como para hacerse cargo de sus acciones sin reparar en los demás, sabía que sólo intentaban protegerla. Ginny pensaba que sus seres queridos ya habían sufrido demasiado como para que ella agregara aun más preocupaciones sobre sus hombros; y era por eso que les hacía caso… o al menos eso era lo que les hacía creer, y eso bastaba para que durmieran tranquilos. El caso es que odiaba sentirse inútil, y más odiaba la idea de que el mundo la considerase cobarde por no presentarse a pelear… cuando en realidad lo hacía. Tomaba poción multijugos y en tan sólo unos segundos, llevaba el rostro y cuerpo de Anette LeBonne, tras el cual podía participar en los enfrentamientos al igual que cualquier otro miembro de la Orden. No era tan satisfactorio como hacerlo por sí misma, por supuesto. Pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

Otra persona a quien Ginny consideraba amigo, era Draco Malfoy. Había cambiado totalmente después de haber sido absuelto por el Ministerio, y eso alegraba enormemente a la chica. Su padre había escapado de Azkaban y, pese a todo, había regresado junto a Voldemort. Draco, en cambio, permanecía escondido junto a su madre, gracias a la ayuda de la Orden.

Todo esto afectaba mucho al chico, pero con la única persona con la que no fingía estar bien, era con Ginny. Le contaba prácticamente todo.

Ginny intentaba hacer la vista gorda respecto a las intensiones del muchacho para con ella, aunque se tornaba una tarea cada vez más dificultosa. El era un lindo chico, y tenía algunas candidatas que lo pretendían… pero no ella. Su mente y corazón seguían centradas en una sola persona.

Esa semana transcurría con demasiada serenidad, una paz ficticia en la cual nadie confiaba, como la calma que precede a la tormenta. El Ministerio permanecía alborotado como de costumbre, pero ningún ataque había tenido lugar desde la semana anterior. Eso no podía augurar nada bueno.

Luego de acabar de desayunar, subió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse. Cuando bajó, aproximadamente media hora después, sus padres y hermanos ya estaban de pié junto a la puerta de salida listos para partir hacia el Cuartel Rotativo de ese día, ubicado en un granero en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Caminaron hasta el umbral de la casa y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se habían aparecido en las inmediaciones de la granja. Era evidente que estaba abandonada. Saltaron el alambrado para después atravesar un frondoso jardín cubierto de malezas, hasta llegar al lugar en cuestión. Algunos miembros de la Orden ya se encontraban allí. Era casi imposible que coincidieran todos en una misma reunión, ya que muchos estaban cumpliendo misiones en ciudades _muggles, _o haciendo trabajos de espionaje con gente que se sospechaba que trabajaba para el enemigo; y por esta razón les resultaba imposible atender a todas las reuniones.

Ginny se apresuró a reunirse con sus amigos. Saludó a todos incluyendo a Ron, quien no había dormido en su casa la noche anterior.

"Pensé que llegaríamos tarde" dijo "¿Aun no han dicho nada?"

"McGonagall dará novedades acerca del caso Hooper. Un testigo declaró a ultimo momento, al parecer vio al Mortífago que lo asesinó" comentó Ron con tono severo.

"Herbert Hooper era amigo de mi padre… era muy buen mago, especialista en encantamientos de defensa" Luna movió la cabeza con pesar "Les debe haber costado mucho derrotarlo".

"Debe de haber pasado algo similar a lo que le ocurrió a Slughorn" recordó Hermione "Ellos le dieron la opción de unirse a Voldemort, o morir"

"Hooper nunca se hubiera unido al Innombrable. Su hijo Geoffrey es Auror, él mismo lo había alentado a seguir ese camino" Al decir esto, Luna pareció que iba a atragantarse.

"Estos días han sido… extraños. Esta paz… no es propia de esta época. Ojalá no signifique…" pero Ginny nunca llegó a completar la frase, ya que en ese momento un muy nervioso y angustiado Remus Lupin entró en el granero, dándole un golpe a la puerta. Todos se giraron a verlo, atónitos.

"¡Hay que irnos inmediatamente! Hay un traidor entre nosotros, alguien ha revelado nuestra ubicación. Hogsmeade se ha plagado de Mortífagos y se dirigen hacia acá, al parecer planeaban un ataque sorpresa… prácticamente nos doblan en número, no podremos contra ellos…"

Las voces desesperadas de los magos y brujas allí presentes inundaron el lugar, la noticia los había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Los magos más jóvenes, entre los que se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Luna, sacaron sus varitas tan deprisa como pudieron y salieron de allí, sus rostros mostraban desconcierto y preocupación. Lucharían como siempre lo hacían, pasara lo que pasara, hasta el final. Algunos otros permanecieron adentro, tratando de buscar una explicación en medio de la desesperación.

Ginny vaciló, y luego miró de reojo a sus padres con la esperanza de que no hubieran reparado en ella. Respirando agitada, palpó el bolsillo interior de su túnica, donde siempre llevaba un pequeño frasco con poción multijugos. Luego corrió hacia la salida, detrás de sus tres amigos.

"¡Ginny!" gritó Molly "¡Ginny, debes escapar, ahora!"

"No, mamá, no. No huiré, me quedaré a pelear como todos los demás" contestó, tratando de disimular sus nervios. Sacó su varita.

"¡Sabes que es demasiado arriesgado para ti¡Por favor, hazlo por mí, corre!" La voz de Molly se quebró, miraba a Ginny aterrorizada de lo que pudiera pasarle, mientras apretaba sus manos contra el pecho. "No resistiría que algo te pasara… si él…"

Ginny bajó la vista y maldijo mentalmente, frustrada, sabiendo que tendría que convertirse en Anette una vez más. Después pensaría una buena excusa de por qué había llegado tan rápido.

Salió rápidamente del granero y corrió a ocultarse tras un árbol cercano. En ese momento, los gritos y estallidos de hechizos comenzaron. Ginny podía ver destellos de luz por el rabillo del ojo, al tiempo que sacaba la botella con poción multijugos. Pero justo cuando estaba destapándola, un rayo golpeó el árbol, haciendo que este ardiera en llamas inmediatamente. Ginny dio un salto hacia atrás, aun con la botella en la mano, y al hacerlo tropezó con la gran raíz del mismo árbol y cayó sobre el pasto, viendo con horror como el frasco resbalaba de su mano derramando lo último que quedaba de poción.

De esa manera supo que su momento había llegado, causa del destino mismo. Levantó la mirada. Decenas de Mortífagos se aproximaban al lugar, varita en mano, mientras que otros ya se encontraban allí, atacando cerca del granero. Eran demasiados, era muy tarde para huir… y, de todas formas, nunca lo habría hecho. Iba a pelear.

Tanteó su varita mientras trataba de visualizar a sus amigos. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Hermione, a quien vio tumbada en el piso; un rayo azul acababa de alcanzarla y una Mortífaga se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó, y saliendo de atrás del árbol en llamas corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga, quien trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar su varita, casi sin poder moverse.

"¡Finite Incantato!" dicho esto, Hermione pudo al fin moverse "¡Depulso!" La Mortífaga evadió el hechizo sólo por unos centímetros. Casi inmediatamente reparó en su atacante.

"Vaya… si es Ginevra Weasley. ¡Quien lo hubiera dicho!" dijo con voz de exagerada incredulidad "Parece que por fin haz dejado tu escondite"

"Espero que sea una grata sorpresa para ti… Bellatrix. ¡Incarcero!"

"¡Impedimenta! Qué ocurre¿tus largas vacaciones han hecho que te oxides?" Ginny estaba a punto de contestar, cuando un grito atrajo su atención.

"¡Ginny, vete de aquí!" Neville acababa de llegar y se encontraba a unos cinco metros, cerca de Lupin, quien peleaba con dos Mortífagos a la vez. "¡Busca a Tonks!"

"¡Crucio!" Ginny, desprevenida, cayó al piso tras un terrible grito, sintiendo el dolor más intenso que hubiera experimentado jamás. Sus músculos se contrajeron y parecieron desgarrarse, uno a uno.

Cuando el efecto del cruciatus cesó, Ginny trató de incorporarse, sin éxito. Bellatrix rió con desdén.

"Nunca imaginé que este ataque sería tan divertido" dijo, acercándose a Ginny y volviendo a apuntarla con la varita.

"¡Relaskio!" De improviso, Bellatrix salió disparada por los aires debido al fuerte impacto. Luna tedió la mano para ayudar a Ginny a incorporarse, Tonks estaba a su lado. Miraba hacia atrás de forma paranoica.

"Te sacaré de aquí" aseguró la Auror, "Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente"

Tomó a Ginny por el brazo dispuesta a salir corriendo con ella, pero paró en seco al ver a Lupin tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Tonks pareció debatirse en una lucha interna acerca de si cumplir con su obligación o socorrer a su pareja. En ese instante, Ginny aprovechó el descuido de la Auror para soltar su aprisionado brazo. Alrededor de ellas, integrantes de ambos bandos luchaban frenéticamente, absortos en sus propias batallas.

De repente, un gran estruendo se oyó, seguido por varios gritos de alerta. Ginny giró la cabeza para ver de donde provenían y allí vio a Ron, desarmado; su rostro contorsionado por un odio absoluto, sus labios temblando incontrolablemente. Delante de él había una persona, alguien que también vestía una túnica negra pero a diferencia de los Mortífagos, no llevaba capucha ni máscara. Ginny aguzó la vista. No podía ser posible, pensó. Notó cómo su presión descendía abruptamente y se sintió aturdida. Bajó lentamente su varita y comenzó a caminar hacia allí, lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando hechizos provenientes de las peleas circundantes. Cuando llegó, la figura de negro estaba de espaldas a ella, apuntando a Ron con la varita, quien echó a su hermana una mirada digna de un desquiciado, palideciendo súbitamente. La chica no podía dar fe de lo que veía. No podía quitar los ojos de su nuca, de la cola en la cual llevaba atado el cabello. Esperaba que fuera todo una confusión, esperaba estar equivocada…

El chico giró la cabeza noventa grados, para luego darse vuelta completamente a observarla. Ginny dejó caer su varita y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, atónita. Tibias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

En ese preciso instante, tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía. Ya no oía a los demás magos y brujas combatiendo. Ya no veía movimiento alguno. Ya no había nadie, excepto ellos dos.

Esta sensación duró unos segundos, pero a ella le parecieron años. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer. Tantas dudas que evacuar. Tantas ganas de arrojarse en sus brazos. Lo odiaba. Pero lo amaba.

Muchas veces había imaginado ese momento, en el cual volvieran a encontrarse. Pero esto era diferente. Esta vez realmente estaba ocurriendo. Tras tomar una bocanada de aire, abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar. Al principio creyó que ningún sonido saldría de ella.

"…Harry" habló, casi en un susurro. La expresión del chico era seria y altiva, como si llevara una coraza invisible sobre el cuerpo. Ginny se dio cuenta que había cambiado. No sólo llevaba su pelo azabache atado en una pequeña cola, sino que ya no llevaba lentes. Conservaba la misma suave y tersa piel que ella recordaba. Sus ojos resplandecían más que nunca, sin que nada opacara su brillo. Su imagen era verdaderamente imponente, y aun más hermosa que antes.

Este la miró a los ojos durante algunos segundos antes de hablar. Luego, dio un paso en dirección a ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Ginny" contestó Harry al fin "Ha pasado tanto tiempo"

Al escuchar su voz, luego de cuatro años, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo; al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a empañar sus ojos.

---------------------------------

Harry se incorporó apenas en el sillón de terciopelo bordeaux. Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado frente a él, con los dedos entrecruzados y una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

"¿Qué hay de Shacklebolt?"

"Muerto" contestó Harry con orgullo "Los imbéciles de la Orden siguen pensando que está cumpliendo con una misión investigando a los Warrington y que por alguna razón no ha podido comunicarse con ellos. Pero a decir verdad, yo mismo lo maté. Y luego decidí hacerle una pequeña visita a su sobrina Thea…" Harry pasó su lengua sobre su labio superior en un gesto lujurioso, sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto indefinido de la pared "Ella fue de gran ayuda, aborrecía a su tío. Y si es tan buena Mortífaga como lo es en la cama, creo que habrá valido la pena marcarla" Harry sonrió con expresión de sumo deleite, mientras recreaba en su mente la noche anterior.

"Todo marcha perfecto, Harry. El ataque de hoy será todo un éxito." Sentenció Voldemort con regocijo.

"Absolutamente nadie dudaría de Jones, mylord. Es demasiado estúpida como para eso" agregó Harry con maldad, tomando un vaso de Wisky de fuego y llevándoselo a los labios. Ese sería su desayuno, después de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

"Cada vez estamos más cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo. Terminaremos con toda la escoria de la comunidad mágica. Y los _muggles _vendrán después de ellos"

"Así es, mylord. Las cosas van de maravilla" Harry hizo un ademán con el vaso, dando a entender que brindaba por eso. Voldemort lo miró complacido. Lo que tenía ante sus ojos no era más que su propia creación, una creación de la que estaba plenamente orgulloso.

Harry se había vuelto poderoso y había resultado ser un increíble estratega. Desde el primer momento había mostrado una gran habilidad para las Artes Oscuras y el liderazgo. Amaba los desafíos. Desde que se había unido a Lord Voldemort, pocas veces fallaban en sus planes y objetivos. Y cuando eso pasaba, Harry era quien se encargaba de eliminar al responsable de la manera más terrible, morbosa y denigrante, fuera del bando que fuese. El Señor Oscuro había llegado a tratarlo como a un hijo, y le brindaba muchas libertades que a nadie más daba. De hecho, nunca había sido marcado, lo que lo colocaba en una posición privilegiada frente a los Mortífagos, quienes mostraban mucho respeto hacia él -con excepción de Snape, con quien nada había cambiado-. También poseía el derecho de darles órdenes y encomendarles trabajos.

No sólo era un asesino, sino un psicópata. Mataba y lastimaba, era conciente de eso y le causaba placer. Toda persona que se le opusiera terminaba muerta. Era el primer y más temido discípulo de Voldemort, la pieza más importante del tablero. Un perfecto y prácticamente invencible mago oscuro.

Ya todos parecían haber olvidado al Niño que Vivió, todos, incluso Voldemort. Nadie podía decir que esta era la misma persona que alguna vez había llorado la pérdida de gente como Cedric Diggory, o arriesgado tantas veces la vida por sus seres queridos. Eso era imposible.

Había una sola cosa que no había cambiado. Una sola persona que lo inquietaba. La responsable de sus noches de lujuria y pasión. Porque Harry era muy pasional. Con pasión cortaba a sus víctimas mientras las tomaba. Con pasión desgarraba su piel. Con pasión las hacía gritar, con tortuoso placer. Y ella era la culpable de todo eso.

Ese día atacarían a la Orden por sorpresa. Irrumpirían en su reunión semanal y se darían un banquete de víctimas indefensas. Sería algo grande e inesperado, y Harry no quería perdérselo. La tal Hestia Jones no era tan inútil como parecía. La mantendría viva mientras su trabajo de espionaje no fuera descubierto, y si eventualmente pasaba, se desharía de ella.

Llevaban un rato en silencio. Lord Voldemort se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la austera pero fina habitación. Harry se hundió un poco más en el sillón, con la vista fija en el vaso que tenía en la mano. Tomó de una sola vez el contenido que quedaba dentro de él y, tras dejarlo sobre la mesa de caoba a su lado, se levantó.

"Los Mortífagos ya deben de estar agrupándose. Iré a prepararme para iniciar el ataque"

"Cuando regreses, preséntate ante mí. Quiero detalles acerca de las bajas de la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio. Y por cierto… asegúrate de acabar con el menor de los Weasley. Fue el responsable de la captura y ejecución de Mulciber y Jugson, quienes solían ser de utilidad. Haz que sufra"

Harry sonrió torciendo los labios en una mueca de maldad. Algo le decía que disfrutaría en demasía la muerte de su antiguo amigo.

"Así será, mylord". Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia frente a su señor y abandonó la sala con paso firme y porte elegante.

Tomó su capa negra y ató su cabello con una cinta de terciopelo del mismo color. Poco después salió de la mansión mirándola con repulsión. Estaba cansado de ese lugar, era muy pequeño para su gusto y olía permanentemente a humedad. Se encontraban ocultos allí desde hacía casi tres años.

Ubicada en las afueras de Chelmsford, había pertenecido a una familia ostentosa, quienes usaban el lugar como casa de fin de semana; y si bien la decoración no dejaba mucho que desear, las ambiciones de Harry eran mucho más grandes que eso. Pero por más que la detestara, no podía negarlo: era un buen lugar, donde tanto él como su Señor y sus Mortífagos podían refugiarse mientras trazaban y llevaban a cabo sus planes, y al mismo tiempo pasar desapercibidos, ya que ésta se encontraba perfectamente oculta bajo el encantamiento fidelius, del cual el mismo Harry era el guardián.

Llegaría el día en él que dejara esa vulgar mansión para poder tener lo que realmente merecía. Y no faltaba mucho para aquello.

Se apareció en las afueras de una vieja chacra a unas cinco millas de allí. Miró hacia sus costados y hacia atrás. Seres encapuchados comenzaban a aparecerse y a caminar en dirección a unas viejas llantas oxidadas, colocándose alrededor de éstas. Harry se aproximó a ellos, quienes se abrieron inmediatamente haciéndole espacio. Esperó en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que todos los Mortífagos se encontraron en el lugar. Era un verdadero ejército mortífero.

"No quiero que quede nadie en pié" dijo al fin "Desháganse de cuantos puedan, en especial de los sangre impuras, y no dejen que los capturen. No toleraré ese tipo de error… el que sea llevado prisionero, luego caerá bajo mi mano. No dejaré que lo ejecuten sólo para hacerlo yo mismo."

"Podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad para extender el ataque a Hogsmeade, señor" sugirió Avery.

"No en día de hoy" contestó determinante "Pasaremos por allí, pero sólo para que nos vean. Para que vean lo que podemos hacer. Para que sientan nuestra imponencia"

"Eso no es para nada prudente" aseguró Snape arrastrando las palabras "En seguida darán aviso al Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica y poco después los Aurores nos caerán encima"

"Para cuando lleguen, no encontrarán más que cadáveres" Harry fulminó a Snape con la mirada de una forma que le hubiera erizado el vello de la nuca a cualquiera "De todas formas, no te pedí tu opinión, ni a ti ni a Avery" miró de soslayo al Mortífago que habló primero "Aquí se hará lo que yo diga, sin importar lo que ustedes piensen. El Señor Oscuro me ha puesto a cargo. Si están en desacuerdo conmigo, entonces también lo estarán con él."

"El Señor Oscuro confía en su criterio y le ha encargado dirigirnos desde hace tiempo ya, y eso es más que suficiente para mí, señor" dijo Parkinson, haciendo un pequeño gesto de sumisión con la cabeza, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos en ningún momento. Bellatrix la observó con gesto arrogante, la actitud aduladora de su compañera parecía molestarle sobremanera. No sabía qué era lo que más deseaba, si ganarse la simpatía de Harry para obtener privilegios, o sólo meterse en su cama. Tal vez eran las dos cosas.

"Basta de hablar. Debemos movernos. Ah, lo olvidaba… Weasley es mío". Dicho esto, Harry se hizo a un lado para que los Mortífagos, en grupos de cuatro, se acercaran a tocar los trasladores.

Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido, aguardó un segundo, inmóvil. Una fría ráfaga de aire golpeó su rostro, y tras respirar hondo, sonrió de forma malvada al tiempo que tocaba la última llanta que allí quedaba.

Unos instantes después se encontraba ya de pié en el suelo de un callejón. Salió de allí y vio como los Mortífagos se apresuraban por la calle principal, para luego doblar a la derecha en una esquina. Había muy poca gente en la calle, la cual en ese momento gritaba y corría a refugiarse y, de no ser posible, se acurrucaba contra las paredes con gestos de terror, como si trataran de convertirse en parte de ellas. Conforme Harry avanzaba, los gritos aumentaban. Este caminó orgulloso, con rostro inmutable detrás de los encapuchados.

Hogsmeade era un pueblo pequeño; así es que luego de tomar un par de atajos a través de ciertos callejones, Harry se encontró ya en zona rural, varios metros detrás de los cuatro últimos Mortifagos. Enseguida comenzaron a escucharse los gritos y estallidos provenientes de una granja cercana. Tan sólo un poco después, Harry había llegado.

Mortífagos peleaban contra los desprevenidos y desorientados magos y brujas que allí se encontraban. Era un verdadero caos de gente que corría y lanzaba hechizos hacia sus enemigos.

El chico sacó su varita y apuntó al desvencijado pórtico de madera que impedía la entrada a la destruida granja. Fácilmente hubiera podido saltarlo, como todos los demás lo habían hecho. Pero quería que todos supieran que él había llegado.

"¡Cistem Aperio!" El pórtico se abrió de par en par con un fuerte estruendo, rompiendo el oxidado candado que lo mantenía hasta entonces cerrado. Entonces lo vio, corriendo frente a él. Decidió no perder el tiempo. Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo…

"¡Expelliarmus!" Dicho esto, Ron recibió un golpe invisible que lo dejó desarmado. Algunos miembros de la Orden gritaron ante la sorpresa y el horror. Ron levantó la cabeza y al ver quién era su atacante, su expresión se transformó. Llamas de odio ardían en sus ojos. Harry se acercó más a él y volvió a apuntarlo.

"Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos… qué ocurre¿no estás feliz de ver a tu _mejor amigo_?" preguntó con sarcasmo "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos encontramos? Ah, ya lo recuerdo… cuando la pobrecita Hannah Abbott murió…"

Harry dijo esto con sorna, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, fingiendo tristeza.

La realidad era que, si bien se habían visto en reiteradas ocasiones los últimos años, desde que él los había traicionado jamás habían vuelto a cruzar palabra hasta ese día.

Ron, aun en el suelo, parecía fuera de sí. Quería hablar, pero al intentar hacerlo parecía que iba a ahogarse. Su mirada pasó de los ojos de su atacante hacia atrás de este.

Harry ladeó su cabeza, para luego girar sobre su eje. Y fue allí cuando la vio. Luego de cuatro largos años.

Parecía un ángel.

Era aun más hermosa de cómo él la recordaba todos los días en su mente. Su rostro y cuerpo, delicadamente torneados, parecían irradiar luz. Su cabello, ahora largo casi hasta la cintura, caía con gracia sobre su sweater. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, a excepción de unas cuantas pecas sobre su rostro; y su boca parecía una pequeña fresa.

La varita de la chica cayó, y lloró.

Miles de inexplicables sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry en ese momento. Sensaciones que él no sabía ni que existían, pero que no debían estar ahí. Su amor hacia ella, el cual nunca había cesado, parecía resurgir aun con más fuerza.

Sin embargo, nadie más que él lo supo. Sus ojos no reflejaron sentimiento alguno.

"…Harry" susurró la chica. El siguió observándola fríamente, escondiendo sus sentimientos tras la máscara que era su rostro.

"Ginny. Ha pasado tanto tiempo." Nuevas lágrimas caían silenciosamente por el rostro de la chica.

"¿Por qué…¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué me dejaste?" preguntó Ginny entre sollozos.

El sabía cuál era su lugar. No se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos. Eso lo expondría inevitablemente. No debía mostrar debilidad alguna. Debía ocultar que, pese a todo, su corazón seguía latiendo. Después de todo, era uno de los magos más temidos de la época; el primer seguidor de Lord Voldemort. Estaba allí para reprimir, doblegar, torturar, asesinar a todo el que se opusiera a su Señor. Y Ginny era tan traidora a la sangre como todos sus enemigos. La trataría como al resto de ellos. De hecho, la trataría peor. Por ser la responsable de que él nunca fuese a sentirse completo, por ser la razón de su amargura, la cual se reiteraba día tras día. Quería que sufriera como él lo hacía por ella, por su culpa.

Lo que él no sabía, es que Ginny ya sufría por sí sola.

"La vida no es justa para nadie. Mucho menos para la gente como tú"

A Ginny se le encogió el corazón. Las palabras brotaron rápidamente, como si temiera quedarse muda de repente.

"¿Gente como yo? Yo siempre te amé, Harry. Siempre lo hice. Y tu… tu me dejaste. Me traicionaste…" afirmó "Mira en lo que te has convertido…"

Esto fue suficiente para él. En un ágil movimiento tomó a Ron, a quien nunca había dejado de apuntar, por el cabello y acercó la varita a su cuello. El hermano de la chica estaba tan shockeado que parecía incapaz de hablar.

"¿Te atreves a cuestionarme? Mira lo que conseguiste. Esta vez será el turno de tu hermanito…" La respiración de la pelirroja se aceleró aun más.

"¿Qué haces? No serías capaz… no puedes…"

"¿En verdad crees que no?" rió con sorna "¿Cuatro años de pérdidas no te han demostrado lo contrario?" se acercó al oído de Ron "¿Escuchaste eso, _Ron_? Cree que soy incapaz de matarte. Y ahora gracias a ella, tengo la excusa perfecta para hacerlo."

Fue ese el momento donde Ginny se percató de que no tenía varita. Temía desviar su vista de la de Harry. Sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompía. Esto no debía estar pasando. Deseaba despertarse y descubrir que sólo había sido un mal sueño. Pensó que iba a desmayarse…

"Harry…" suplicó "Harry, no lo hagas… tómame a mí en su lugar. Estoy desarmada, indefensa… ya no me importa morir, no con tal que dejes ir a Ron…"

Ron reaccionó de inmediato, como si alguien hubiera vuelto a encenderle el cerebro.

"¡NO, GINNY, NO LO HAGAS!" gritó con desesperación.

Este analizó sus palabras, ignorando los gritos desaforados de Ron y olvidando completamente la orden encomendada por su amo. Podía tener a Ginny si quería. Podía tenerla… y llevarla con él. Vengarse de ella. Hacerle pagar por todo su sufrimiento. Mostrarle su odio día a día… porque la odiaba. Pero la amaba.

Harry miró a Ron con desprecio.

"Parece que estás en tu día de suerte, Weasley" dijo, arrojando a Ron fuertemente al suelo otra vez. Este trató de alcanzar la varita de Ginny, pero Harry la pateó lejos de él. Miró a los demás combatientes, a quienes no había vuelto a prestar atención hasta ese momento. La granja era un tendal de brujas y magos heridos o incluso muertos, algunos otros habían huido y un pequeño grupo todavía resistía.

"¡Pericullum!" su varita lanzó varias chispas rojas que subieron unos metros por encima de sus cabezas. "Retirada" anunció sin preocupación.

Se acercó a Ginny hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia. El le llevaba casi una cabeza, ella lo observó sin articular movimiento. Estaba muy nerviosa. Muy agotada. Resignada a lo que pasara luego.

Puso una mano en la cintura de su víctima y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí, dispuesto a aparecerse con ella en el lugar donde se encontraban los trasladores. Pero justo en ese instante, se escucharon nuevos gritos, y un rayo golpeó parcialmente a Harry, separándolo de Ginny.

Como se había previsto, los vecinos de Hogsmeade habían dado la voz de alerta al Ministerio, quienes de inmediato enviaron refuerzos al lugar del ataque. Harry no había pensado que sería tan pronto. Se incorporó de un salto y reconoció a Draco Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, y Anthony Goldstein, entre otros. Draco había corrido hasta Ginny, alejándola de él. Harry sintió una inmensa rabia consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia. Esquivando el _desmaius _de Hagrid, corrió detrás de él.

"¡Sectusempra!" gritó, temblando de cólera. Esto hizo que Draco evadiera fácilmente el hechizo. Ginny, mientras tanto, miraba hacia atrás mientras corría de la mano del rubio. Lloraba y temblaba de forma involuntaria. El cuerpo ya casi no le respondía a causa de la conmoción.

"¡Señor, debemos irnos!" gritó la voz de Alecto, ya afuera de la granja.

La mayoría de los Mortífagos ya se habían replegado y desaparecido. En lo que a los refuerzos del lado contrario se refería, tenían demasiados heridos que socorrer como para perseguir a los que escapaban; y los que no, seguían peleando.

No podía quedarse más y abusar de su buena suerte. Sólo veía a cinco Mortífagos cerca de él.

Harry maldijo en voz alta, frustrado. Odiaba no conseguir lo que deseaba. Odiaba fallar.

"¡Volveré por ti!" gritó amenazante. Al oír esto, Ginny volvió a girarse para mirarlo, sin dejar de correr. Su mirada suplicaba por algo más que por temor. Era una mirada desconsolada, como si le hubieran quitado un pedazo de su alma. Poco después, ya habían salido al camino y desaparecido.

"¡Pericullum!" volvió a gritar Harry, mientras se apresuraba hacia el ahora destruido pórtico. Los cinco últimos Mortífagos lo siguieron.

Los seis se alejaron un poco de allí para aparecerse unos segundos más tarde en el callejón de los trasladores, los cuales tocaron en seguida, desapareciendo de allí para encontrarse nuevamente en Chelmsford.

Algo era seguro: Harry no había mentido. Volvería por Ginny. La había vuelvo a ver, luego de tanto tiempo. Ella se había entregado a cambio de su hermano. Era una situación ideal que el desgraciado de Draco había arruinado.

No le importaba. La encontraría, y la llevaría con él.

Porque la odiaba. Pero la amaba.

_Fin del primer capítulo._

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles el primer capítulo de Más fuerte que la Oscuridad! La cosa se pone interesante! Y esto es sólo el comienzo ;) 

Les cuento que hoy me estoy yendo de vacaciones a las Cataratas hasta el viernes que viene, lo que significa que no actualizaré hasta después de volver :)

Acuérdense de que, por más pequeños que sean sus reviews, son uno de los principales motores que me impulsan a continuar escribiendo y publicando mis fics. Y les agradezco de antemano por todos y cada uno de ellos.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Saludos!

_London-R._


End file.
